[unreadable] [unreadable] The goal of this competitive renewal Research Scientist proposal is to expand a successful investigative program in hemoglobinopathies and other hematological diseases that will build the research capacity of Howard University and increase the number of minority individuals involved in biomedical research. The underlying themes of the research we now envision are to reduce health disparities and to enhance excellence in research into heart, lung and blood diseases at Howard University. An integral part of the program will be to obtain additional research support from the NIH and other sources. Scientific Specific Aims: 1. Disordered iron metabolism in sickle cell disease and HIV infection- elucidate the role of altered iron metabolism in the pathogenesis of sickle cell disease and HIV disease. 2. The hypoxic response and sickle cell disease, congenital polycythemia, and HIV- clarify the role of the hypoxic response in the complications of sickle cell disease by comparing patients with sickle cell disease and congenital polycythemia at the clinical and molecular levels. Examine the effect of the hypoxic response on HIV transcription. 3. Immune response and anemia in malaria and HIV disease- determine whether alterations in the immune response and in iron metabolism are related to the degree of anemia in malaria and HIV disease. Educational Specific Aims: 1. Developmental research projects- provide pilot projects for faculty and junior investigators of Howard University and help them develop independent research support. 2. Laboratory research training activities- provide laboratory experience to undergraduate, MS and PhD students at Howard University. 3. Research collaborations with other institutions nationally and internationally- develop new and expand existing collaborations. 4. Organize research seminars at Howard University- bring leading investigators from these collaborating institutions for seminars at Howard University. [unreadable] [unreadable]